Breathtaking
by angellwings
Summary: Jaitlyn. "Jason narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this. Either Caitlyn had a guy over and she didn't want Jason to see him which, he had to admit, hurt or she was doing something she didn't think she should be doing." For LaPaige's Challenge.


**A/N:** This is a Jaitlyn for LaPaige's prompts (Prompt #16: Beauty).

**Breathtaking**

By angellwings

* * *

_beau·ty_

_–noun, plural -ties._

_1._

_the quality present in a thing or person that gives intense pleasure or deep satisfaction to the mind, whether arising from sensory manifestations (as shape, color, sound, etc.), a meaningful design or pattern, or something else (as a personality in which high spiritual qualities are manifest)._

* * *

Jason looked down at the sweater in his hand. It wasn't his. It was red, with large floral print buttons and three-quarter length sleeves. Plus it was tiny.

So, definitely not his. It had to belong to a girl.

He'd found it in the backseat of his car, and the only girl that had been in his car recently was Caitlyn. He'd decided to take it back to her before he forgot. Or lost it.

He approached her door and heard music on the other side. He knocked forcefully to make sure she heard him. The music stopped and five agonizing minutes later Caitlyn's door cracked open and she stepped out. That was odd. She closed the door behind her and only left it open an inch.

"Hey, Jase. What's up?" She asked nervously.

His brow furrowed. "Um, you left your sweater in my car."

"Oh," Caitlyn said as she sighed in relief. "Great."

He handed it to her and she smiled at him.

"I've been looking for this. I forgot that I'd worn it out the other night. Thanks for bringing it by. Well, I guess you'd better go. I'm sure you're very busy and I know I'm very busy. See you later, Jase," She said hurriedly as she tried to go back inside without opening the door too wide.

Jason caught her arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm totally fine. Really, I just have plans right now."

"Plans? Do you have someone over?" Jason asked.

"I—uh, yes. Yes I do, and they're waiting on me to come back. I gotta go."

She slipped her arm out of his and turned to go inside. Jason narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this. Either Caitlyn had a guy over and she didn't want Jason to see him (which, he had to admit, hurt) or she was doing something she didn't think she should be doing. Both options left him wanting to get inside that apartment.

As she cracked the door open he reached over her head and shoved it the rest of the way. Caitlyn yelped and immediately turned to try and block him with her body. She put a hand on either side of the door frame to keep him from stepping inside.

He glared at her. "What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing."

"Caity," He said with a sigh. "I know you're hiding _something_. You're acting weird."

"I'm _not_. Really, I—"

"Caitlyn," He practically growled. "Don't lie to me."

Her shoulders sagged and she removed her arms from the door frame as she stepped aside. "Just…don't laugh, okay?"

He briskly marched through the door and glanced around the living room. "There's no one here. You said—"

"I lied, okay? I'm the only here."

"So, you _did_ lie. Caitlyn, I don't like it when—"

"I'm sorry," She said as she closed her door. "I was embarrassed."

His brow furrowed. "About _what_? I don't see anything to be embarrassed about."

"That's because you're Jason and, as usual, you're not looking hard enough," She said in a huff as she flopped down onto her fluffy white couch. She threw the sweater onto the coffee table next to a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of Vitamin Water. He watched as she curled into one corner of her couch and then wrapped herself in a fleece blanket. She reached for the remote and then stared at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?" He asked.

"Are you going to sit down or stand there at gawk at me?"

"What?"

"I'm watching a movie, Jase. Sit and watch it or leave. Actually, hey, could you get my chocolate covered pretzels out of the kitchen? They're in the plastic yellow canister next to the coffee maker."

He blinked at her for several minutes.

She shook her head and untangled herself from the blanket. "Nevermind. I'll get it myself. Please, sit. Enjoy my humiliation."

Jason sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Caitlyn's blanket. His back hit a pillow and pulled it out from behind him. He chuckled. It was a Spiderman pillow. Caitlyn had a Spiderman pillow on her couch. He looked over at the matching white chair and noticed a Dr. Seuss pillow. No one but Caitlyn, he thought. Jason tilted his head to the side as he noticed an oddly shaped lump underneath Caitlyn's blanket. He moved that corner to the side and his eyes widened.

It was a Connect Three stuffed dog. The words "Connect Three" were printed all over it and around its neck was a dog tag with his and his brothers' faces on it.

He heard Caitlyn gasp and the canister was tossed at him as she snatched up the stuffed dog. "You weren't supposed to see that!"

"I thought you said you didn't have any Connect Three merchandise?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"I…don't. Jas—_He_ is an exception."

"Mhm, and you're sure you don't own any more of our merchandise?" He asked with a grin.

"I _might_ have a t-shirt or two. Maybe," She admitted with a blush.

He placed the yellow canister on the coffee table reached up to grab her hands. He pulled her back down to the couch. "Do you ever _wear_ these t-shirts?"

He leaned toward her expectantly as her eyes glanced down at his hands holding hers. "I—I do."

"You do?"

"I buy them four sizes too big so I can…wear them…to bed. You know, like night shirts."

Jason swallowed thickly as he pictured Caitlyn sleeping in a shirt with a picture of him on it. "I see."

Caitlyn grinned as his voice cracked. "Okay, so I'm about to press play, but you should know…I'm fully ashamed of my love of this movie. Just so we're clear."

She released his hands to grab the remote. Jason didn't know what he expected to see when she pressed play, but it certainly wasn't animation. He chuckled. "_The Swan Princess_? Caity, you could at least be watching _Disney_ animation. At least that's quality."

She shoved his shoulder and buried her face in her stuffed dog. "Shut up!"

"Seriously, _this_ is what you were embarrassed about?"

"Well, _yeah_. It's just so _not_ me. I mean, it's happy and cheesy and sappy and romantic…I'm not any of those things. As a matter of fact, I often preach _against_ those things," She said as her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson.

"You're happy."

"But I'm not happy-_go-lucky_."

"This _movie_ isn't even happy-go-lucky, Caity. Odette is miserable for a good chunk of it."

"Yeah, but in the end she gets Derek and they live happily ever after. All I've got is Ja—my stuffed dog, here."

"You don't think you're going to have a happily ever after?" Jason asked in shock.

"Jason, look at me. I'm crazy and synical and kind of a killjoy sometimes—"

"You're _not_ a killjoy. _Nate's_ a killjoy not you."

"My point is…why would a guy want a girl like _me_ when they could have girls like Mitchie and Peggy or Ella. They're all so sweet and understanding and…_beautiful_—"

"Stop right there," Jason said sternly.

"What?"

"Caitlyn Nicole Gellar, _you are beautiful_."

"Jase—"

"Let me finish," He commanded as his intense gaze met hers.

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You are gorgeous, and talented, and funny, and _usually_ extremely honest, and adorable, and undeniably sexy. Don't you _ever_ convince yourself otherwise. Sure, you're not like all the other girls, but _that's_ what makes you attractive. At least to me, anyway."

Caitlyn smiled shyly at him. "You think I'm attractive?"

"Not _just_ attractive. Weren't you listening? I said gorgeous, talented, funny, ho—"

"I heard you, Jase. Believe _me_, I heard you," Caitlyn said with a laugh as she placed a hand over his mouth.

Jason brought his hand up and pulled hers down from his mouth. He kept a tight hold on it as he spoke. "I'm serious, Caity. You're _breathtakingly_ beautiful. When you—you said you wore Connect Three t-shirts to bed…the image that conjured up in my mind nearly killed me."

Caitlyn smirked at him. "Wow, just imagine what would happen if I put one of them on right now."

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned in frustration. "What are you trying to do, Caitlyn? Torture me? Cause you are. You're making it very hard for me to _stay_ your _friend_."

She bit her bottom lip and whispered, "Then don't."

"What?" He asked.

"Don't stay my _friend_. I don't want you to be my friend."

"What _do_ you want?" Jason asked curiously.

She reached a hand up to caress his cheek. "You. Is that okay?"

He smiled brightly at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He hugged her too him and kissed her just below her ear. She gasped as his tongue teased her skin. He continued to kiss her there and Caitlyn found herself struggling to breathe. He moved from the spot below her ear and placed quick kisses along her jawline. His lips hovered over hers as he spoke. "Did that answer your question?"

For the life of her, Cailtyn couldn't find her voice so she nodded slowly. And then suddenly his lips were on hers. She parted her lips ever so slightly and she whined when she suddenly felt Jason's tongue against hers. He leaned her back on the couch, and yet never ceased to kiss her. She was crushed under the weight of him, but she found she didn't mind. Her hands traveled up his chest to his shoulders and then wrapped tightly around his neck. His hands slipped just under the fabric of her over sized sweatshirt. The feeling of his callused hands caressing her skin made her pull him closer and then sink her fingers into his curls.

He let out a muffled growl before pulling his lips off of hers and then placing them on her neck. He traveled upward until he found that spot below her ear again and Caitlyn could have sworn she'd died and gone to heaven. "God, Jase. You're killing me, here."

He let out a deep chuckle as he briefly rested his forehead against her temple. "Now you know how I felt when you brought up those Connect Three night shirts of yours."

"No, this is worse. This is like if I had _really_ gone and put one on and then pranced around the living room in it. _That's_ what this is like. It's _way_ worse."

"Cait_lyn_," He whined playfully. "You _just_ put that image in my head. Thanks, now I'm never gonna want to stop kissing. _Ever_."

"Feel free to kiss me all you want, Jase. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
